A Whole New Life
by Ekaterini
Summary: Starts right before Edward and Bella's wedding and is a story of their wedding, and the new life they try to create. My first fanfiction please let me know if y'all like it.
1. Memories of Reconciliation

"Oh …my gosh Bella!! Look a you! I knew you would be beautiful," squealed Alice, my first real best friend and soon to be "sister-in-law" before grabbing my hands and whispering, "even without peeking into the future."

"What she means is she wouldn't have allowed you to not be beautiful today," teased Rosalie, my other future "sister-in-law," "especially not on your wedding day that she planned" Rosalie ducked, barely missing a mint that Alice had sent flying toward her head. I laughed, I was so happy Rosalie and I had been able to work everything out and become friends. We might not be as close as Alice and I still were but we were getting closer by the day.

About a month and a half earlier…

"Hey Rosalie, it's Bella, may I come in?" I asked shyly after knocking on her and Emmett's bedroom door

"Yeah come on in Bella," she replied, "What's on your mind?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what you told me a couple of weeks ago," I said pushing open the door to find her laying on a cream colored chaise looking out the window. She looked amazing as usual in her tight dark blue jeans and red halter-top. She sat up and made room for me as I walked over to join her. "I've thought a lot about what you told me, about what I'll be giving up…"

"But you haven't changed your mind, have you?" she interrupted while I wondered momentarily if she had been talking to Alice about me.

"No, I haven't," I admitted shyly, afraid of losing any progress we might have made toward a friendship. "It's not that I don't understand what I'm giving up. I do and if I could have everything I wanted I would, but only if I could have it all with Edward. Only if Edward could share in everything else with me would it be worth it. Rosalie, I know Edward is my mate. I know that I can't live without him, I was barely alive after you all left. He is my life, my world, the love of my life. Please, please understand." I looked into Rosalie's topaz eyes, searching for a flicker of understanding, a glimmer of acceptance.

"I think I understand Bella," Rosalie whispered, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"You do?" I asked incredulously. I had hoped for this response but never truly believed it would be this easy.

"He truly is all you want, isn't he?" she asked awestruck. I just nodded my head too surprised to form words. "I never knew a human who could love like we do Bella, not until you. He's very lucky to have found you…we all are." Color rushed to my cheeks, I couldn't believe this was Rosalie I was talking to. I was even more surprised when she reached over and hugged me.

"Uh…Rosalie?" I stammered hoping what I was going to ask next would meet with the same response and that I wasn't rushing things.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I want to include all of you and Alice," I was talking way too fast, luckily I knew Rosalie would understand everything I said, "has already agreed. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but…"

"Bella will you please just ask whatever you are going to ask please?"

"Would you be one of my bridesmaids?" I asked in one breath looking up. Rosalie sat there for a moment almost if she didn't understand before bolting up off the chaise.

"Of course I will!! Oh Bella, thank you!" I had never known Rosalie to be this exuberant but I was happy that she had agreed. After giving her another hug, I excused myself to go look for Edward. As I shut the door and turned around he stopped in front of me with the crooked grin I loved so much.

"Told you that you didn't have anything to worry about," he whispered as he leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Yes, I know I should have listened to you," I murmured after our lips had separated stepping closer into his embrace.

"You should always listen to me," he teased before a serious look came into his eyes, "I'm not worth what you are giving up."

"And you don't always see yourself correctly," I told him smiling up at him.

"Hey! That's my line," he chuckled the serious look gone from his eyes.

I giggled as I returned to the present surrounded by Edward's sisters.


	2. New Forms of Torture

DISCLAIMER: Sorry I forgot to include this in my first chapter, I own this particular plot line only. I do not own the characters, or anything else.

A/N: you can find a picture of the dress I based Bella's dress on through the link and instructions on my profile page.

I want to thank ballroom dancer for being my beta reader and ironing out the kinks in my story and helping me come up with dresses for Alice and Rosalie and letting me think out loud and through notes with her in class.

I also want to thank Enthralled for giving me the idea to have Rosalie and Bella reconcile (last chapter).

Now on with the story….

* * *

"Here dad, let me help," I said with a smile coming out of my daydream, as I reached for his tie.

"It seems like just yesterday you and Edward told me the two of you were getting married," Charlie chuckled. Then he shook his head, "I thought your mom would stop it, the traitor."

"Dad…" I moaned, not wanting to have this conversation again.

"I know Bells, I know," he said defensively. "Just one question and I'll hold my peace…," looking me straight in the eye, he asked, "is this really what you want?"

"More than I want my next breath," I said, the only one to catch the irony considering one of our plans for our honeymoon.

"Allright, I'll hold my peace. You know he doesn't deserve you right?" Charlie was emphatic on this point and had been since the Cullens had moved back to Forks.

"You know," I couldn't help but laugh, "Edward would probably agree with you on that dad." I stepped back and looked at Charlie, "I think you're ready. Let me go finish getting ready." I hurried through the open doors leading to my dressing room for Alice and Rosalie to finish with me and inspect their handiwork.

As Rosalie helped me into my shoes, Alice arranged my headpiece and veil. They then led me to a huge, full-length mirror. I almost didn't recognize myself in my white designer wedding gown with intricate embroidery on the bodice and down the skirt moving into an upside down V at the bottom. My gown had a thick, cream ribbon making a V waist, lace covered my shoulders and arms in angel sleeves. My simple headpiece and veil were simple and were the ones Edward's mother had worn in her wedding. I was almost pretty, there was still no comparison between my two bridesmaids in their black dresses, their small waists encircled with silver ribbon, and me though. The headpiece, veil, my engagement ring, and the wedding ring that would soon join it were all "presents" from Edward's mother even though we had told my parents and human friends they were from Esme's grandmother. My mid-length, chocolate brown hair was pulled into a low French knot with a few tendrils of hair dancing around my face. "Alice," I wondered aloud, "what is Edward doing? What does he look like? Can you see?"

"No way! I'm not sure if that counts as you seeing each other before the wedding with bad luck," she started, "and with you as the bride, I'm not taking any chances."

"Come on Alice, you know he's seen me through someone's thoughts already."

"Nope, only Rose, Charlie, and I have seen you. I've kept Charlie's mind on the game, Rose is thinking about her and Emmett's latest honeymoon, and I am singing "Barbie Girl," so that should keep him out of all of our minds."

"Isn't that cruel and unusual?" I laughed.

"All's fair right?" she shrugged her shoulders, chuckling, "besides he knows it's bad luck, so serves him right." I was still laughing when Charlie walked in.

"What's got you girls laughing so hard?" he asked.

"Just thinking of new forms of torture dad," I said looking at Alice, hoping he hadn't heard anything else.

"Well," Charlie's nerves were evident, "I guess it's about time. You ready?" I nodded as Alice pulled my waist length veil over my face, handed me my bouquet of pink and white freesias, and took her place beside Rosalie to walk down the aisle. Right then the first notes of my wedding march played. Smiling, I remembered how Edward had wanted to do something special for the wedding.

"Please, Alice," he had begged, "give me something to do. Bella and Rose are helping you plan, and Emmett is going to marry us, I want to contribute something."

"Fine," Alice had finally conceded, "compose a song for Bella to walk down the aisle to." After that, Edward had thrown himself in to his composition, making sure it was perfect. Alice and Rosalie would enter at the beginning of the song. Then the song would crescendo to the part when I make my own grand entrance.


	3. I do

As soon as the music hit its loudest part Charlie led me around the corner and to the door opening out unto Esme's garden in the backyard. Alice had outdone herself with the decorations but as I looked up and met Edward's eyes everything else fell away from my consciousness and I felt myself beginning to float. I had always heard that the best part about getting married was seeing the look on the groom's face the moment he set eyes on his bride but I had never believed it until now. Edward's impassive mask was completely forgotten and he was staring at me with a look of overwhelming love and longing that I could feel the all too familiar color staining my cheeks and neck as I forgot to breathe.

EPOV

I was stunned when I saw Bella come out of the house on Charlie's arm. I knew she was beautiful but something about seeing her in her wedding gown, on her father's arm, and knowing that in a few minutes she would be Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen took my breath away.

_"Oh look at Bella, she's gorgeous. I'm so glad Edward found her. Soon she'll be one of my children and Edward will finally be complete,"_ Esme's thoughts were almost as ecstatic about having Bella become a Cullen as mine were.

_"Please God don't let this be the biggest mistake Bella could make. Please don't let this ruin her life like this did me. Edward seems nice enough but so was Charlie," _I decided to tune Renée's thoughts out because they weren't the most pleasant thing to listen to.

"_He better not hurt her again. If he does I will shoot his sorry butt. He doesn't deserve her but she wants him. After seeing what she went through the first time he left her, I'm not going to stand in their way but so help me God if he hurts her…"_ I wondered if Charlie knew how much I agreed with him about me not deserving Bella. Oh well, I would just need to find someway of working that and a promise that I will never allow anything to hurt Bella as long as I exist into the conversation to reassure Charlie.

I could hear Emmett chuckling softly and could see Bella had once again forgot to breathe, her blush going well with the pure white of her dress. "Breathe, Bella, breathe," I whispered willing her to hear me without bringing the attention she dreaded to her more than it already was.

BPOV

"Breathe, Bella, Breathe." Up until that point I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing. I took a deep breath and looked at Edward with a questioning glance. The voice had sounded like Edward but no one else seemed to have heard it. Oh well that wasn't the strangest thing that had happened to me in my life, nor was it the strangest thing that would happen to me I would be willing to wager.

We finally got to where Edward was standing and Charlie kissed my cheek, lifted my veil, and yielded my hand to Edward. I got the distinct feeling Emmett was a little bit disappointed that I hadn't tripped during my walk down the aisle - I was surprised myself that I had managed some semblance of grace myself - but when I looked back up into Edward's topaz eyes and he smiled his crooked smile everything around me melted into obscurity and there was only me and Edward in the whole world.

"I do," Edward said proudly startling me out of my dazzlement; I hadn't even realized we were saying our vows yet. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied so softly that only he, and all the other vampires at the wedding, could hear. Before I knew it, Edward was squeezing my hand mouthing the words "I do" to me.

"Bella?" Emmett asked trying hard not to laugh. Oh, darn! I had missed my vows.

"I do, I do, I do!!" I said quickly. Oh, man that was graceful. I completely missed my vows! Well maybe in fifty or so years Alice will throw us another wedding and I'll get it right. Doubtful if Edward didn't stop dazzling me in public but it was a nice thought.

"Well then," Emmett was now enjoying taking his time with his job, "by the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now declare you husband and wife. You may now…oh shoot what was I supposed to say next?" Edward let out a quiet growl at Emmett's attempts to stall what both Edward and I had been looking forward to. "Okay! Okay! You may now kiss the bride!" Edward leaned down toward me, took my chin in his hand, tilted my head, and stole my breath with the sweetest kiss we had ever shared.

"I think we should stop now," Edward teased lifting his head, "if Charlie's thoughts are any indication."

"We're married now," I protested reaching up on my toes.

"Yes but married or not he's thinking about the gun he has at the house if I don't stop soon."

"Fine," I said, more than a little annoyed at Charlie. Right then another low growl came from Edward.

"Emmett, can you please stop with the pictures!" Edward hissed.

"Just giving you some pointers for the honeymoon, little brother," Emmett chuckled. After that, Alice swept me off to change for the reception even though I would have willingly missed the reception and left early with my new husband.

A/N Sorry again guys for taking so long to get this chapter up. I promise to at least have one or two more chapters up by the 20th of August. But a few matters of business please. First, since I just recently saw Mamma Mia! in theaters I had to put something from the movie into my story. If anyone can tell me what in my story is from Mamma Mia! they will get a cookie. Second, as much as I would love to give Bella and Edward everything they desire now I have to give them a few difficulties. I have some ideas, but would love to hear your ideas as to what you think should happen to them. Third, please tell me, since Breaking Dawn is coming out in less than a day if I should even continue this story. Thank y'all so very much.


	4. An Unexpected Guest

**A/N:** First off let me just say I'm a horrible person! I know I told everyone I would have this chapter up by August 20 and it's September 12. I am so sorry. I wish I had a good excuse, but all I've had is writer's block and college. So, feel free to yell at me, fuss at me, anything. Again I am so sorry.

Ok, the drawing I mention in the story will be up when I get back to school after this weekend (September 11-14).

Ok, now as much as I don't deserve it, I have to ask for your help. Now that I've read Breaking Dawn anytime I start to try to get away from the wedding reception I start thinking about the book. I've tried to leave the story open for other conflict, twists, and all that good stuff. While it is open for more I don't know where to go. So please review and give me any ideas that you have. Thank y'all so very much!

* * *

When I got through with my second stint as Alice's human Barbie, I walked downstairs and out to the Cullen's backyard wearing a midnight blue low-cut sleeveless dress that fit tightly until the skirt which flared out, reaching to the middle of my calves **(A/N a drawing of what I see the dress as is on my profile)**. Once outside, Edward instantly materialized by my side.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he whispered n my ear. I smiled and broke away from his arm encircling my waist. I laughed at his stunned face and twirled around (thankfully staying on my feet for once).

"I was worried you wouldn't like it," I teased.

"No, I think it is quickly becoming one of my favorites," he said in a low, thick voice quickly crossing the little space between us.

"Too bad Alice will never let me wear it again," I teased the second before our lips met, leaving us completely alone on our own planet. He had one arm around my waist holding me upright and close to him; his other hand was supporting y head. My arms were wrapped around his neck with my fingers playing in his tousled hair. All too soon he broke the kiss.

"Relax Alice! And tell Jasper these feelings are completely natural on our wedding day," he smiled, and kissed my blushing cheeks. "Oh, by the way, Alice says you can wear the dress as many times as you want for me…yeah I'm getting to that part Alice…but not in public."

"Oh-oh," I said looking over Edward's shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't think Charlie is happy about the fact that I have been monopolizing his little girl over here all this time."

"Well, hell have to get used to it sometime, I'm married now."

"True, but remember we're supposed to keep me being a vampire secret and I don't know how we will do that if your dad shoots me and the bullet bounces off." With that, we turned started walking hand in hand to where Charlie was standing with Renee, Angela, and Alice.

"This was a beautiful wedding, Alice," Renee was saying, "Bella told me you were the one that saved them from a courtroom wedding."

"Hey Bells," Charlie paused, "can I talk to you for a little bit? Alone?" I looked uncertainly at Edward, wondering what was up with Charlie, he looked a little tense and I could tell he was having a silent conversation with Alice. Edward released my hand and whispered that he would be waiting right there for me and I walked off with my father.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked as soon as he stopped at the edge of the woods, successively hiding my impatience.

"Bells, I know you think you're in love…" he began.

"Dad…" I interrupted with just a little annoyance showing in my voice.

"No! Let me finish Bella, this needs to be said," this was the first time I could remember Charlie raising his voice, even though the conversation was still only between Charlie, and me…and all the vampires present. "I know you think you're in love, and you might be, heaven knows I don't know what you're thinking these days. I know it's your life, but you don't need to give up all your friends for him. You need to keep your friendships just in case…"

"Cha-Dad! What is this about?" I was quickly losing my temper.

"I was talking to Billy last night, Jacob wants to see you again."

"Then he could have called me himself, or came today. He was invited, along with everyone from La Push."

"Bella, he was worried that he wouldn't be welcome, but he's here now and he would like to talk to you. Please?"

"Dad…" I started before I heard a voice speaking to me softly.

"Go Bella, I'll be right here if you need me. You need to do this. I love you." The voice sounded just like Edward, but he was still where I had left him. I wondered if he had been able to move, whisper to me and return to his spot without anyone noticing. He was certainly capable of it.

"Allright Dad, where is he?" I asked surrendering to the situation when a bit of motion caught my eye.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said emerging from the trees.

"Hey Jake," I croaked as he crushed me into a bear- or wolf- hug.


End file.
